vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Damocles
|-|Dark Owl= |-|Mr. Damocles= - Civilian = - The Owl= }} Summary Mr. Damocles is the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont. In the episode "Dark Owl", after trying and failing to become a superhero and being humiliated by the media for it, Mr. Damocles is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Dark Owl, an Owl-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, higher with prep time Name: Mr. Damocles, The Owl (alter-ego), Dark Owl (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Principal | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Mr. Damocles = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Dark Owl= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Acrobatics, Telepathy (Can talk to his akumatized computer, Albert, even when he's located kilometers aways from him), Expert Boomerang and Grappling hook user, Flight, Homing Attack (His boomerangs can seek targets), Technology Manipulation (Can create holograms, as well as trasmitting his message to everyone in Paris in order to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir), Creation (With the help of his computer, Albert, he can set up multiple traps, including a box with cream coming and dissapering out of nowhere), Light Manipulation (with his owl signal);Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Dark Owls that would remain immobile until Mr. Damocles gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains), higher with prep time (created a box trap that Cat Noir didn't managed to break) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to, if not faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir)) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains, managed to easily hold Season 2 Ladybug) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took blows from Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with owl boomerangs and grappling hook. Several kilometers with Owl Signal, Technology Manipulation and Telepathy Standard Equipment: Akumatized Computer (He doesn't carry it on him though). Owl Boomerangs Intelligence: Gifted (As Dark Owl, he managed to outsmart Ladybug and Cat Noir and trapped them, and he would have won if it weren't for Ladybug having fake miraculouses to deliver to Hawk Moth while he's de-activating the trap) Optional Equipment: Grappling Hook, Boomerangs (as The Owl) Weaknesses: His powers will be lost if his computer has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Dark Owl: Dark Owl usually fights physically, or use some of his weaponary to attack, mainly his owl boomerangs. However, using his computer, Albert, he can take over the computers of everyone in Paris to send messages, use his owl signal, create holograms and create traps as well. He can also fly when spreading his cape and chase enemies if they try to destroy the akumatized object. Key: Mr. Damocles | Dark Owl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Acrobats Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8